Ding Dong the Witch is Dead
by Loopy Looney Charny
Summary: What was going through my messed up mind when Bellatrix was killed - which set the plot bunnys rolling. T due to language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song from Wizard of Oz.**

**AN: I wrote this a few years ago in many a lesson in scholl that included not paying attention. Snape influence there. I lost it, then I found it, then I lost it, then I found it, and I am off school sick, so I got a chance to type it. I'[m still working on my other stories, but they are taking a while. I feel so bad, because I haven't updated in sooo long. I'm soooooooo sorry.**

**Ding Dong the Witch is Dead**

Harry watched, hidden under his invisibility cloak. He watched as the fighting continued on in the Great Hall. More died, more were injured.

Harry watched as those he considered family fought without mercy – having lost too much already.

Then, it happened. The familiar green light of the killing curse flew by, just missing Ginny Weasley. Rage filled him. He looked to where the curse originated from and saw Bellatrix Lestrange. Oh, he was pissed.

Just as he was about to throw his cloak off, to **kill **the **bitch **who dare to try and hurt **his **Ginny, he noticed someone fly past him.

He watched in awe as Molly Weasley fought Bellatrix Lestrange.

Now he knew why Molly was the ruling body of the Weasley household.

Finally, after a long, grueling and ruthless fight – Bellatrix made a mistake. She got too cocky and that gave the Weasley matriarch all the chance needed to finish her off.

Harry watched as Sirius' murderer, the woman who almost killed the love of his life, fell to the ground – dead. He couldn't help it – a grin spread across his face. The woman who had killed and tortured so many, the **insane bitch **who drove the Longbottoms insane – was dead. It was surreal.

He flung his cloak off – ignoring the surprised gasps around him and just let his growing grin take over.

Everyone watched, completely astounded as Harry Potter appeared out of no where, wearing a giant grin and wondered into the middle of the hall.

He looked at the fallen body of Bellatrix and then at the surprised Voldemort and started to _sing_.

'Ding Dong the witch is dead. Which old witch? The wicked witch. Ding dong the wicked witch is dead.'

Slowly, the Muggleborns, Muggle raised and some of the Half-Bloods started to grin. Hermione Granger led them into the middle of the hall and they all joined in.

The Purebloods all looked confused. Those on the Light Side shrugged and started to laugh. Soon the entire hall was laughing – sans Voldy of course.

He watched; horrified, as the song and dance number continued. He couldn't stand it anymore. They just offed his only chance at an heir. He looked at Harry **bloody **Potter – The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Just-Die and felt his hate consume him.

'Avada Kedavra' The green light shot towards Potter, but just before the satisfaction of killing the bane of his existence filled him, it left as Potter fired an _expelliarmus _at him.

They connected – just like they did at the end of his fourth year, but this time, something extremely unexpected and peculiar happened.

Harry sensed the attack coming – he had always had good instincts – and fired his curse. He knew they would connect, but this; **this **was unexpected.

The golden transparent dome covered the two and out of Voldemort's wand came all four Marauders; together again for a reunion show.

The crowd was silent as the four Marauders whispered something to their heir.

A few moments later, they al stood straight backed and proud. Harry cast a wandless levitation spell on his wand. A handy little trick he picked up during the summers away from magic. Suddenly, all five burst out in song and dance.

'Ding Dong the witch is dead. Which old witch? The wicked witch. Ding Dong the wicked witch is dead.'

Voldemort – being pretty old and **very **surprised, died right there and then of a heart attack.

Everyone stared, but the five singers just changed their words slightly.

'Ding dong the wizard's dead. Which old wizard? The moldy wizard. Ding dong the moldy wizard's dead.'


End file.
